Yugioh: The 8th element beginings, Paul1: Battle C
by punser
Summary: A strange new persopn enters the tournment
1. Default Chapter

Yugioh: The 8th element

Part 1: Battle City

As the Kiaba announced that he would be host a duel monster tournament in Battle City. All of the gang got excited and started to get ready for the registration, after the little incident involving yugi and the mysterious duelist posing as Bandit Keith. As the all walked into the registration building to register and get the new duel disk. As they walked out after registering they noticed a figure walking to register.

"I wish to register for Battle City." The figure said the man at the counter

"Okay, 6 stars and black luster soldier and it's ritual card to pull if off. You are reisgtered. Now here is your duel disk. You may begin to duel now." The man told him.

"Who is he. I have never seen him around here before." Joey said

"I don't know. But from what the guy at the counter said he has 6 stars and a very powerful duelist." Tristen said.

As the minor duels began to start the figure walked around the city observing the duels and finding out what person to start dueling. He watched as Yugi was dueling Stings. And then Stings summoned his god card Slifer the sky dragon. And then Joey notiuced the figure watching and approached him.

"Who are you my I ask?" He said

"I am Paul Unser, from the states. I came here to see how the duelist compare to those who I have faced back in the states." Paul replied

"Well Paul, I think you can face me if you want. But I warn you, I am a tough person to duel." Joey said.

Just as the duel was about the end Joey and Paul began.

"Joey, be careful, I sence much danger around him" Yugi said

"I will start this duel off by placing one card face down and summoning mystical elf (800/2000) in defence mode. That ends my turn." Paul said

"A intresting stragity you have Paul but I summon Flame swordsman in attack mode. Flame swordsman attack his mystical elf." Joey said

"I beg to differ Joey Wheeler. You lose 200 Life Points and your card goes the grave yard. Now I will reveal my face down card. I reveal Seven Swords of Revealing Light. Which flips up any face up cards you have and keeps you from attacking me for 3 turns. And then I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in attack mode. Now attack his life points directly. (Joey having 3800 after the first move now he will have 2500 left). Now Lets see what you got." Paul said as he watched the anger build up in Joey. ," Anger will only cause you to lose Wheeler." Paul said to Paul.

"Yugi, Paul seems to be very powerful summoning a powerful monster in defense and then one in attack mode bring Joey down to almost nothing in 2 turns." Tea said.

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Joey said.

"Really, well then I place one card face down and I play pot of greed which allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck." Paul said as he draws 2 more cards to his hand. Paul draws Magic Jammer and Kuriboh. ," Hmm, let me see, I play my Black Luster Soldier Ritual card, which calls me to sacrifice 2 cards who's level total to 8 and I sacrifice my Dark Magician and Kuriboh cards from my hand to Summon my level 8 monster Black Luster Soldier. Now Black Luster Soldier Attack him directly." Paul ordered as Joey's life points dropped to 0 and Paul won."

"Wow, What a move he beat Joey in 4 turns." Tristin said.

"Now let me show you my other thing as a precation to what ever card you had faced down. I reveal my Mystical Space Typhoon. But you played pretty well. I all ask for now is your Red Eyes card and your locator card." Paul said

Joey handed the two cards to Paul and they shook hands.

"You did well Wheeler, thanks for the cards see you in the finals." Paul said as he walked away.

"Gee, I wonder what is with that cape he wears." Tea stated

"I don't know but my puzzle is glowing every time he is near so I think it something with the cape." Yugi stated.

Meanwhile some where else in the city Bakura was wonderig why his ring was acting up

"Hmm, my ring is acting up means that there is a millennium item near by, which means Yugi and his puzzle are near by too. I must have it." He said as he starts to run followinbg the way the ring was pointing but then as he saw what it was pointing to he noticed it wasn't Yugi at all it was Paul.

"Who are you?" He asks

"I am Paul Unser," He said.

"Well Paul, my Millenium ring says you have a millennium item is that true?" He asks Paul

"Why, yes I do the 8th and last item known the Millennium Cape." Paul says

"Well, I want it and I will duel you for it." Bakura said.

"Okay, you are on.." Paul said

To Be continued.


	2. Paul VS Bakura

Yugioh: The 8th Element

Part 2: Paul VS Bakura

As the duel begins they both looked at each other. Bakura wanting Paul's cape and Paul wanted his rare card and locator card.

"I will begin this duel by placing one card face down and ending my turn." Bakura said

"Really, no monster to summon right off the bat well I will summon Giant Soldier of Stone, Now Attack his life points directly." Paul yelled.

Just then Yugi and Joey walked in as the duel started.

"Yugi, does Paul know what he is getting into. Bakura is very tricky, remember in duelist kingdom how he has fooled us." Joey pointed out.

"Yes, I remember very well Joey but that was the spirt of the ring taking over Bakura. And I fear that is happening again." He replied

"Well, Paul you may have droped my life points a bit but I will now turn over my face down card. I reveal Gravekeeper's servant, for each turn you lose one card from your deck to the graveyard. So now watch one of your cards go the graveyard" Bakrua replied as he laughed,

"Man, I got to find a way to get rid of that card. If I can attack him all I want but then he will just deplete my deck with that card." Paul thought to him self.

"Paul, trust in your deck, look to the heart of the cards and you will find the answer." Yugi yelled out.

Just then the puzzle and the cape started to glow and both Paul found him self in the mind of Yami,

"Where are we?" Paul asked

"You are in my mind. Paul, I am Yami. The spirit inside Yugi's Puzzle." Yami said.

"So why am I here?" Paul asked

"I brought you here to remind you that you must turst in your cards. You can beat Bakura. Here take this card. (Mystical Space Typhoon) and use it wisely." Yami said

Just then Paul is transported back to the duel and he then draws a card and then looks and smiles.

"This Duel is over. I place 2 cards face down and end my turn." Paul said.

"Is that all you are going to do well then I will end my turn." Bakura said as he laughed watching a card from Paul's deck goto the graveyard.

Just then Paul started to laugh.

"What is so funny, This duel is mine." Baukura said.

"I now have the card I need to destroy your gravekeeper's servant. I reveal my face down card Mystical Space Typhoon. Now watch your magic card leave the field." Paul said lauighing

"WHAT!!!" Bakura yelled as if he had seen a ghost.

"Now I will reveal my change of heart card and take control of your Summoned Skull and use it to deplete the rest of you life points. ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY " Paul yelled as summoned Skull wiped the floor with Bakura's life points.

"Now I will take your rare card and that locator card thank you." Paul said as he walked twords Bakura.

As he walked on he noticed that he is one locator card away from the finals.

"Do any of you know who has the last locator card?" He asked

Just then a figure walked in and said , "I DO!"

"And who are you might I ask" Paul asked

"My name is Marik Istar and I will duel you. And will take my cards for you."

"Lets DUEL." Paul replied

"I will begin this duel by placing one card face down and summon Revival Jam." Marik said

"Yugi, Paul is done for from the beginning!" Joey said.

"Not so fast remember Paul has some tricks up his sleave." Yugi said

"You may have the boring revival Jam on the field but I play my Change of heart card and then I will njow sacrifice your jam to summon my Summoned Skull. Now attack his life points directly." As he said the Marik laughed.

"Not so fast I reveal my face down card, Nullify attack." He said

"Really, look again Marik. I reveal Seven tools of the bandit. Now your finished. With that I will now end this duel." He said

"Not so fast you may have taken a chuck of my life points. But now I summon my eygept


End file.
